


Imprint

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [92]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Halloween, Imprinting, Love Bites, M/M, Sequel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Sequel to Bitten. The vampire, Yami, is back for Yuugi again — and this time, he wants more than blood..





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515149) by [KaibaSlaveGirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34). 



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Imprint**

October 31st. Halloween.

Lately, Yami had been watching happy children in costumes running up and down Domino City streets with heavy bags of candy. He was hungry again, but he refused to feed on any of those adorable children, no matter how plump, delicious and full of nutrition they looked to him.

What had Yami done last Halloween? He was asleep. Right before Halloween, he had already fed — and speaking of which, Yami began to think of him. The boy he had fed from last October… Yuugi.

Since, among other things, feeding from him, Yami could sense everything about Yuugi: when he was sad, angry, nervous… you name it, Yami could feel it. Unknown to Yuugi, Yami had imprinted on him, and craved his blood most of all.

* * *

This Halloween was no different for Yuugi. Open door, compliment kid’s cute costume, give candy. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Soon, what he thought was the last trick-or-treater had left, and he sat back on the couch to watch a vampire movie, digging into the bowl of leftover candy to fish out a tiny, foil-wrapped chocolate.

Right before he popped the morsel into his mouth, the doorbell rang again. Yuugi stood up from the couch after re-wrapping his candy and picking up the bowl.

 _I guess they aren’t done,_ he thought, opening the door.

There Yami stood, magnificent black cape thrown and flowing in the brisk, October wind, leaning seductively against the door frame. “Trick or treat, my darling. Of course, I’d much rather have the treat…”

Yuugi sidled the bowl on his hip. “Aren’t you a little too old to be trick or treating?” he asked. Yami simply let himself in, taking off his shoes (as he was familiar with Japanese customs), and sat on the couch.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Yuugi said, slamming his door shut.

“Yuugi, don’t tell me that you don’t remember me,” Yami replied, his fangs flashing in the light.

Yuugi gasped. “You’re that vampire guy from last year!” he screamed.

Smiling, Yami gave a gentlemanly bow. “Ah, so you **do** remember me, my little—”

Before he could finish, Yuugi was already pushing him out the door.

“Oh, **no** you don’t. You tried to eat me last time! Out you go — out, out, **out**!” Yuugi screamed, slamming the door behind Yami. He sat down on the couch to enjoy his movie when—

“Tried to eat you? **Ha**!” Yuugi whipped around to see Yami, now sitting at his small dining room table. “Last I remember, dear, I partook in your body in so many different ways,” Yami bragged.

“What do you mean?” wondered Yuugi. Deep down, he was also wondering how Yami had managed to slip back in the house without him noticing, even though Yuugi had shut the door.

“I mean, not only did I partake in your blood, I made love to you.”

Yuugi cringed. “I had sex with an undead vampire guy? Yuck!”

Yami raised an eyebrow. The concept of a mortal sleeping with a vampire was something he saw differently; he thought it was natural or normal (at least as far as “normal” went for a vampire).

“I seem to recall you loving and begging for this undead vampire manhood of mine. Trust me when I say this — I gave it to you. Oh, yes…” boasted the vampire.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. “Why are you here bothering me?” he asked.

“I’m here for dinner, of course,” Yami said sweetly. “And perhaps a little… dessert later on?” He salaciously eyed Yuugi’s body. While still as slim as he’d remembered him, he’d gained weight around his hips and thighs. _“All the more to hold onto…”_ thought Yami.

Yuugi sighed. “If I let you eat and stay the night this one time tonight, will you never come back?” he asked.

“I have to be honest, Yuugi, but I will always come back. You see, I’ve imprinted on you,” said Yami.

“Imprinted?” asked Yuugi. Like a flash, Yami was next to him.

“I will come back to feed from you every time. I don’t want anyone else. Also, I’ve fallen quite head over heels for you,” the vampire explained.

“How do I get you to unimprint on me?” asked Yuugi.

Yami smirked. “Plain and simple: the imprint breaks when you die.”

“What? I have to die to get you to leave me alone?” cried the boy.

“Then I suggest you let me feed from you so you can imprint on me as well,” Yami said.

Yuugi sighed, pinching his middlebrow in frustration. “Where will you bite me?” he asked flatly.

Yami pulled a shoulder of Yuugi’s shirt down. “Your neck will do, love. I’ll bite you in other places later.”

He lay Yuugi in a resting position on his side, Yami himself laying behind him. “Hurry up!” cried Yuugi. With that, Yami sank his teeth into Yuugi’s pale flesh.

Once feeding was done, Yami licked his lips and fingers clean. “How come I didn’t know you ate last time?” asked Yuugi.

“I had to curse you. You didn’t imprint because you didn’t remember,” Yami explained.

“And the… sex?” asked the boy again.

“It was amazing,” Yami said. Yuugi scoffed.

“Speaking of sex, Yuugi,” Yami began, “I’m to be here all night, and I’d like some dessert…”

Yuugi moaned, clutching himself in a tight hug. It was like he could feel what Yami was feeling (which was quite true). “Why…?”

“Why what, Yuugi?” Yami queried in reply.

“Why does my body feel red hot?” Yuugi moaned.

Yami picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom. “It’s the imprint.”

He lay Yuugi (who began to squirm) on the bed, and began to kiss from his navel up. “My-my body’s on fire!” Yuugi cried. Yami noticed that the imprint was stronger than he’d thought. He’d better hurry and sate the boy, lest he please himself.

“Yami! Hurry! I can’t wait!” Yuugi groaned, taking his clothes off. Yami grabbed a small bottle of lotion, hurriedly coating his fingers and spreading Yuugi’s legs with his knee. The boy immediately arched when Yami entered with his fingers. “Ooh! Please hurry!” cried Yuugi. He began to thrust back against Yami’s fingers.

Yami withdrew his fingers and began to slick his manhood. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, give it to me,” Yuugi moaned. He watched as Yami entered him. “Oh! You’re big!” he cried, bucking against it. “Please move!”

He cried out as Yami began to thrust slowly. “Can I move as fast as I want?” 

Yuugi nodded frantically, which Yami took as his cue to start. He then gripped Yuugi’s waist, pounding away into the tight boy, and watched as Yuugi’s back arched with every thrust, begging him not to stop. Yami rose to his knees, lifting Yuugi’s hips to thrust harder and faster at his sweet spot.

“Gonna… cum!” Yuugi cried. Yami knew it. He was much, much tighter than earlier. Yuugi wailed loudly, spilling his seed. Yami, being dead and all, rode out the sensation, until Yuugi lay limp and sated on the bed.

“Yuugi?” Yami said, pulling out.

“Was that the imprint?” asked Yuugi weakly.

“Yes. The imprint heightens our feelings and awareness to each other.”

“I… I’m glad,” replied Yuugi.

Yami lay beside him. “I won’t leave you. I’ll stay here until morning, if that’s what you wish.”

Yuugi rolled over, cupping Yami’s face. “Stay with me,” he whispered.

“I’ll be here,” Yami replied. He watched Yuugi sleep that night.

_“After all, who needs sleep when you can lie awake and watch perfection all night?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
